


Verdana

by Keeponaflying



Category: Undertale
Genre: Multi, Not going to be very good, Oh god it sucks so much, Stuff will get blown up, Why Did I Write This?, i dont even know, its just stuff i think of when i am supposed to be asleep, probably gonna be a lot of these, this is so so so bad, why are you reading this read the next fanfic please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeponaflying/pseuds/Keeponaflying
Summary: What is this place? SHIT SHIT SHIT





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> No judging its my first fic so it might suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fic so it will be terrible.

I wake up to my mom saying "Ver, get up!" Ugghhh. I hate school. It is loud, I never get to see my friends(who I now have 8 of, score!), and I already know most of the stuff they 'teach'. I sit up. Tired tired tired tired. I climb/roll out of my bed.

 

I land on a floor that certainly is not in my room. Naturally, the first thing I think is 'What is this place? SHIT SHIT SHIT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is very poetic.


	2. What the frick frack snick snack is going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go I guess. Yes that first sentence is supposed to be a statement. Also theres a nice crapload of fandom references in this fic. Sorry. (Im not sorry at all)

Why am I not at my house. Can I go back to bed?  
"Hello Verdana. We have been expecting you."  
Apparently not.  
"Yes hello random cliche person would you mind telling me what the heck is going on?" I may be tired but i can still say stupid stuff like that.  
"Also, can I have like a bagel or something? I haven't had breakfast yet." SEE. STUPID.  
"No." Crap.  
"First question still stands."  
"Welcome to the interdimensional support team." Wow. "You have been brought here because we need a weapon." Okay first of all, who says that to a teenager, and second, DUD HAVE YOU EVER SEEN A MOVIE IF YOU MAKE SOMETHING THAT IS MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU IT GON REBEL BRUH. But I didn't say that. You can tell because of the lack of quotation marks. I do say stupid things, but I am actually a pretty smart dude.  
"We have given you the ability to open rifts to other dimensions. That is why you are here." Rifts. The word gives me chills. "You may also develop other abilities." Huh. "You mentioned that you were hungry." AWWWWW YIS." would you like something to eat.  
"Depends, got any lucky charms?"  
"Yes."  
"Dude just give me the box."I eat the marshmallows and cereal separately. I do eat the whole box. Go me, I guess.  
"I will teach you how to use your new power." Sweet.  
"Come" I get up and follow the lady. She is wearing all white. She has short black hair and brown eyes. I am wearing pajamas. This is awkward, but I am an awkward person so I don't mind.I have a pixie cut of dark brown messiness and dark brown eyes. I also have a crapload of acne because my life sucks. Also I haven't had time to take my lexipro. That is unrelated to the acne. She takes me to a completely empty room.  
"This is where you will train to fight." I punch her in the face like an asshole. Most likely because I am an asshole. She takes it like a boss, and kicks me in the arm. I stumble, but I was born with a high pain tolerance so I just kick her right back. This is kinda fun.  
"Quite frankly, your form sucks."  
"Then teach me, duh."  
"Keep your legs back like this and angle your hips like this." She moves me so that I am in the right form and I slap her hand because light touches are one of my pet peeves. She uses a firmer grip and then stands in front of me. I take a few practice swings. My left brain is way hyped up so I remember suff really well. I get back in the form and then...I nail her.  
"AW YEAH RIGHT IN THE FACE" I knocked her back but she comes back at me. This continues for a while. It is actually pretty fun.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't tell I suck at endings.


	3. Why Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a character that is not an OC. That is probably what you are thinking. I am thinking'Oh god people probably hate this it gets better I swear by the end of this fic I will blow something of or set something on fire'. Swearing warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT GETS BETTER I SWEAR!!

Mysterious lady taught me how to open 'rifts.'I do not like the word rift so they will be referred to as portals from here on out. Anyway, she told me that I was going to have to take a test to get 'base data' or some shit. Quite frankly, I did not want to deal with that, so I basically went 'well screw that', opened a portal to a random place, and boss-walked out. I went in to a snowy ass place but that was fine because I had a bright yellow hoodie so I was set. Also apparently in this dimension I am a cat monster so that helps I guess.I basically just wandered around until I saw this skeleton dude with a blue hoodie asleep at a little shed looking thing.  
"Yo dude"  
"what, is my bro here?"  
"No I was wandering where I am."  
"welcome to snowdin, uh..."  
"Verdana."  
"you got a font name too?"  
"Yeah, what's yours?"  
"name's Sans, Sans the skeleton" he held out his hand. When I shook it,there was a farting sound. It was very funny, so I laughed.  
"heh, ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick, it's ALWAYS funny."  
"You said you had a brother..."  
"yeah, papyrus. he is really cool, but he thinks I do not work hard enough, even though I work a ton. a skele-ton." I laugh. "Tibia honest, if I had to wake you up, I think you may need to put a little more backbone into it." We laugh. Suddenly, a ridiculously tall skeleton comes into the scene.  
"HELLO THERE, WHAT IS YOUR NAME? I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS." What is with all the skeledudes? "Hi The Great Papyrus" I said(I was not making fun of him, I just thoughit was cool.)"I am Verdana."  
"OH! YOU CALLED ME BY MY FULL NAME! DOES THAT MEAN YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE FRIENDS!?!?  
"Sure, why not?" He seemed very happy.  
"HOORAY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE FOUND SOMEONE WHO IS WILLING TO BE MY FRIEND. I MUST WARN YOU, I HAVE VERY HIGH STANDARDS." I thought for a moment. I thought of some cool things about me.  
"I will eat a ridiculously large amount of food and not get sick. Very willingly."  
"OH NO! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!" Today is going to be a good day. Plus my friend count is now up to 10. SCORE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> LE EPIC VOICECRACK.


	4. This is So Much Better Than Going to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much me looking around and being a sarcastic idiot even though all of my grades are 98% or more. fandom references. To confuse the undignified people who are not in the same fandoms as me, I shall now put all fandom references in places where they seem normal. Swearing because why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look shitty jokes. That is literally the only good part of this. Oh god this is the worst fic on the internet. Hopefully no one reads it.

This dude is so loud. Awesome but so so loud. I open a portal to my room and grab my shooting headphones off of my desk. I have amazing hearing. Even when I am not a cat, I can hear people talk when I am wearing them, unless they talk really quietly or something. I put the shooting headphones on. Papyrus is still loud, but he seems like a nice guy. I later find out that he is a sweet cinnamon roll that is too pure for this world.  
"VERDANA, DO YOU LIKE SPAGHETTI??!? HECK YEAH I DO!  
"HECK YEAH I DO!"  
"THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE YOU SOME SPAGHETTI! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"Papyrus marches away. Man, that guy is TALL. sans looks at me.  
"just a warning, my brothers spaghetti is very...unique."  
"If by that you mean crappy, as long as it is not crazy spicy or deadly' I will eat it."  
"heh. You never know with my bro."  
"As a knight of OhMyGodIsThatFoodia, I will do my best."  
"thank you, valiant knight." I smile. This is so much better than going to school.  
SUDDENLY, PINEAPPLES!  
Not really, I just don't think you peeps want to read about sans falling asleep and me sitting on the ground for half an hour because I don't have the heart to wake him up. So I am just gonna go ahead and skip that crap. Anyway, Papy marches in and announces  
"THE SPAGHETTI IS READY! SANS WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES!" Oh my god I love these people. And did he just say lazyBONES. Ded. Not really. You can tell because I wrote this crap. Anyway, I follow Papy and sans to their house(it's not very far) and eat the spaghetti. Quite frankly it is crapaflapnasty but I stay whelmed and eat the burnt spagetti. I mean, it's food, right. "DO YOU LIKE IT?  
"Well it is food, and I'm gonna go ahead and assume it won't kill me, so yes, is good." The assumption was pretty far out but apparently I was right because I went on to write this gigantic shitpost. "NYEH HEH HEH!" K then. There is an extremely awkward silence. Thankfully, sans breaks the awkward,  
"hey, MTTs show is on, wanna watch?"  
"Sure, why the heck not." It is kind of crappy. We watch it for hours while eating Papyrus's spaghetti. There is something unexplainable about eating crappy food while watching crappy shows. It is contenting. Sans falls asleep. Papyrus goes to bed 2 hours later. Somehow I get the vibe he is a guy like my friend hannah, who only sleeps 4 hours and is still 3 times as energetic as me. Yes, that definitely describes them both. It is 9:00 when Paps goes to bed. At around eleven I literally reach into my room at my house and grab my sleeping meds. I take them dry, and then lay on the couch until I fall asleep. That takes forever, because I have insomnia. Weirdo alert. I figure I should probably go back to that one place, but I am taking exactly 0 tests. SO THERE! Yes, I should probably do that. I do that. I just go behind The ONe Cliché Person Whos Name I Do Not Know.This is complicated. Sorry.(i am not even slightly sorry) "Dude I aint taking no test" good grammer: 0, Moi: 1 "Alright Veridian, you should sit down. This may take a while." I forgot to mention my real name. Verdana is my nickname because I developed the ability to write in it perfectly in 8th grade. "Okay." " You were genetically modified so that you could keep the peace in all dimensions, and stop bad people." " that...actually explains a lot." Insomnia. I can go a long time without sleep. Ears, I hear things coming. Aspergers? The touch process of mine is messed up, giving me a high pain tolerance, but also a high awareness of things that touch me. Countless other weird pain in the butts are now making sense. " so why did you give me extremely severe depression?" That is the only one that I can't figure out. Why give me all this sadness, anger hopelessness, and apathy? " This may not be what you want to hear, but it was to make sure you could handle problems." " I think with the Asperger's, insomnia, ADHD, and all that jazz, I have enough to deal with." " In hindsight, that may have been unnecessary, but the point is that you need to be able to fight the ones who want to hurt people. That is why we genetically modified you, which by the way, I am very sorry about" I don't really care, but I am probably still gonna be a jerk about it. "Oh good, I have been wondering about my place in the world for oh so long." Ahhh, sass to a twatface. She sighs. " There are many threats to-" " I am not going to listen to you list off all the dinguses in the multiverse. Give me a phone or something and if someone starts a murder streak of insanity you can call. Meanwhile, IIIIII get to live a more normal life." "I am not sure that would work out." "Well I am leaving eith way because this is crap, so it's your choice." "Alright, alright." She gives me a phone. I go back to the dimension with Sans and Papyrus. They are both still asleep. Probably because in this dimension, I came back like a second after I left. Which is weird, but not as weird as me. I guess I am on murderous asshole watch. I Try to sleep. Who am I kidding, I have had bags under my eyes since I was 10 and I an already up so it is impossible for me to go back to sleep. I do nothing for a while. Eventually Papyrus comes downstairs. I pretend to be asleep. "VERDANA." Time to socially interact. "Mggghhhhhhhhhhhhh" don't pretend you haven't done it. "I AM GOING TO SENTRY DUTY! SANS IS ASLEEP! I AM GOING TO UN SLEEP HIM!".... Papyrus....that isn't a word.... " Okay." I will leave." "OKAY! THE INN IS A NICE PLACE TO STAY! JUST SO YOU KNOW! SANS! GET UP! NYEH HEH HEH! " mornin Paps." "SANS YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT IS NOT MY NAME." "okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around half of the bad grammer is on purpose. Good luck trying to figure out which is on purpose.


End file.
